wicked's daughter
by dukierocks34
Summary: I don't own wicked or once upon a time please review
1. Chapter 1

Wicked's daughter

chapter 1: missing

After Fiyero and Elphaba left Oz Elphaba had a child named Ella. Elphaba feared that she would be green and she was. Ella was a spitting image of her mom the Wicked Witch. 13 years later Ella discovered her powers and she feared that she was going to become like her mom. She never got along with her mom and one day Ella found her self in a strange land called Storybrooke. She walked around Storybrooke with no one seeing her and hid so she could do a spell that made her look normal to others. After she did the spell she walked and Emma and the others were wondering were she came from.

"Hi" said Emma. "Hi" said Ella "were am I and is there a place to stay" asked Ella " You are in Storybrooke and there is granny's bed and breakfast if you are going to stay here in a while" said Emma "if you want i could take you there" asked Emma "thanks" said Ella

They got in the car and went to granny's. Ella was settled in and decided to walk around not thinking about how her mom would react seeing that she was missing. _

"Chester!" screamed Elphaba "What is miss" asked Chester her monkey "Ella's missing" cried Elphaba "miss i found this" said Chester giving Elphaba the note that said that Ella was in Storybrooke "thank you Chester"

They both went to get Ella, knowing it was going to take a month to get there. _

In Storybrooke Ella lost control of her powers and someone got hurt. Ruby saw the whole thing and called Emma who was also the sheriff. When Emma got there Ella was on her knees crying . Emma was so confused on this girl could have powers. Emma had to take her to the station and her parents snow and charming were there to help Emma. Ella was so scared on what they were going to do with her but made sure she didn't tell them who her mom was.

"Ella can you tell me what happened" asked Emma. "sure, um well it started when I was going on a walk and I was trying to make friends since i might be here a while and they were just being mean to me and I started crying and also got angry. Then I started mumbling something like a spell and they got hurt." said Ella

"Were do you come from" asked snow "I um I live at Kamio Ko" said Ella " Were is that" asked charming "its in Missouri" Ella lied

After they asked the questions Snow was feeling bad for Emma. She knew what it was like to feel alone Because after both her parents died Regina tried to kill her. Ella was so scared but they seemed like they wanted to help her instead of hurting her. _

Ella started to go to school there since she had no idea how long she was stuck here. During class her spell started to wear off so before they could notice she went to the bathroom and mumbled the spell but it didn't work. She was afraid to go back like this so she stayed in the bathroom for the rest of school. Snow who decided she still wanted to teach after the curse was broke was Ella's teacher and decided to check on Ella. Not knowing what was going on.

"Ella are you ok?" snow asked seeing Ella's green legs "Snow?! uh ,yes, um, no, uh, maybe." Ella said stuttering and finally she came out of the stall "You're green, how!" exclaimed snow "well, uh" said Ella didn't know what to say


	2. Chapter 2

Wicked's daughter

chapter two: secrets

" I was born with it" said Ella.

"Who is you're mom?" asked Snow suspiciously

Before Ella could answer black clouds filled the sky and flying monkeys were attacking people.

"What is going on Ella?" asked Snow

" she coming" whispered Ella

"What who" asked Charming

"Charming!" Snow yelled scared and saw everyone with him.

"The wicked witch of the west" said Rumplestitskin

"why she could kill us" said Regina

"what are you doing here" said Grumpy

" she's the only one were her magic is as powerful as mine" Regina snapped at Grumpy

"Not the only one" said Ella

"that's right she has powerful magic remember" said Ruby

"you have magic" said Regina surprised

"The same magic as the wicked witch actually " said Ella

The wicked witch came and saw the group of people and finally spotted Ella with them.

"Get away from Ella" screamed Elphaba

" Not if you're going to hurt her!" screamed Snow

"do what she says or you will end up dead" said Ella

"Ella she could hurt you" said Emma

"no she wouldn't" said Ella

"how do you know" said Charming

"because she's my mom" said Ella

everyone gasped. Snow finally saw the resemblance but Ella was so much nicer than Elphaba.

" Ella!" screamed Elphaba

"No mom I am not going back all you care about is yourself. You want me to be like you but I don't. I wish dad was here so I could live with him not you!" screamed Ella and she started to cry

"Ella that's not true I do love you and I wish your dad was here too. I am sorry if I made you feel like I didn't love you but I do and no one will hurt you. Not the wizard or Madame Morrible.

"Horrible" Ella coughed

Elphaba realized that these people didn't hurt her but they were her friends. She noticed that Ella wanted to stay and with her mom here. She doesn't want her daughter to leave her friends like she did with Glinda. _

"So she is alive still" said the wizard

"Yes glinda had this and said it was elphaba's moms" said Madame Morrible

" Her mom? Melanie" he said realizing Elphaba aka the wicked witch he tried to kill was his daughter

"Guards!" "Go capture the wicked witch in Storybrooke" said the wizard


	3. Chapter 3

Wicked's daughter

chapter 3

1 month later

The guards were almost there but Madame Morrible was planning something else. She told them that the wizard wanted her to handle it instead since she was more powerful than all of them and they left it to her. When she was in storybrooke, she saw Ella knowing it was Elphaba's daughter by the green skin.

"Hi" said Madame Morrible.

" uh hi, who are you" asked Ella

" I'm Madame Morrible, I am a friend of your mom's" said Madame Morrible

" Oh yeah my mom said you were" said Ella

"Ella, may I speak to your mom?" asked Madame Morrible.

"Sure let me go get her" said Ella

Ella found her mom with Everyone apoligizing and told her that Madame Morrible was here and wanted to talk to her.

"Ella, stay with Snow and Charming." said Elphaba

" Ok. mom" said Ella scared _

"Elphaba, my dear come back to Oz or you will never see precious Ella again" said Madame Morrible

" is that a threat Madame Horrible" exclaimed Elphaba

"yes I guess it is, now come or Ella will get hurt" "Fine, just don't hurt my precious Ella

" Elphaba said "Now come" said Madame Morrible _

"she should be back by now!" cried Ella

"maybe they are talking your mom seemed eager to see her" said Snow

"Madame Morrible tried to kill my mom, she was the one that made my mom the wicked witch of the west!" exclaimed Ella

" oh ok then lets go find her" said Emma

"Thank you Emma" said Ella

"No need we found this note for Ella" said Grumpy

the note said:

Ella, if you want to see your mom again, do what your mom couldnt do. You know what i mean and if you don't your mom will... well you know like your dad. Find us at Emerald City. Also don't let your mom hurt the wizard, because what she doesn't know is that he is her real father not Frexpar. Now come and bring no one.

Madame Morrible

"Ella, what does it mean by what your mom couldn't do" asked Charming

" To use the spell to make Animals forget how to speak." said Ella scared

"we have to come with you" said Ruby

"You heard her bring NO ONE." said Grumpy

"I'm going to do it otherwise i won't have any parents and will have no one." said Ella

Soon ella found the spell that will take her to Emerald city and soon she was there


	4. Chapter 4

wicked s daughter

Ella was finally at emerald city and saw her mom trying to hurt the wizard. Before she went to her mom Ella did the spell: la na ninta de tre la nita ne la na ninta de tre nita ne! After she did the spell she finally went to save her mom.

"Mom!" exclaimed Ella "Ella" cried Elphaba "Did you do the spell" Asked Madame Morrible " yes, now let my mom go!" exclaimed Ella "Fine, here!" Said Madame Morrible throwing Elphaba " what do we have here" said the wizard

Elphaba went to attack the wizard but instead Ella jumped in front of the wizard.

" Ella!" cried Elphaba " mom, im fine but frexspar is not your dad, or my grandpa he is" said Ella looking at the wizard "what!" exclaimed Elphaba " its true yes Frexspar was married to your mom but she had an affair with me and we had you." said the wizard. "then why didn't you come for me" cried Elphaba " i didn't know you were my daughter until your friend Glinda gave me the bottle " said the wizard

Elphaba dropped to her knees to think that this man, the one that tried to kill her was her dad. So to clear her mind her and Ella went back to Storybrooke.

They got back and the attack from earlier was starting to hurt and Ella fainted. Elphaba went to granny's and luckily everyone was there.

"You're back, are you ok." said snow "yeah but Ella's not" said Elphaba "let's go get her" said charming

They found Ella and took her to Emma and her parent's apartment. Snow put Ella on the couch and covered her up in blankets. Soon Ella woke up and felt better.

"Do we have anything to eat?" asked Ella " yeah what do you want" said charming " soup and grilled cheese sandwich, please" said Ella "coming right up" said snow " thank you so much" said Ella " no problem, caring for people is their specialty" said Emma started to laugh " ha ha very funny" said snow

After Ella ate she saw a note that said that Madame Morrible was banned from Oz

"But were is she gonna go" thought Ella scared


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Maybe here to get revenge on you little pest"screamed Madame Morrible

" Madame Morrible! what are you doing here" screamed Elphaba

" What do you think to destroy you any your precious Ella" said Madame Morrible

later Elphaba and Madame Morrible were fighting and soon all the fairytale characters join in.

after 2 hours fighting

Madame Morrible was destroyed once and for all and unexpectedly there was an applause. It was the wizard who was proud that Madame Morrible was dead and that his daughter and granddaughter were safe

"Elphaba, im so proud of you" said the wizard

" really you helped her, that evil witch tried to destroy me and you tried to help her" said cried Elphaba

" that was because i didn't know and now i do and im sorry" said the wizard

" really" said Elphaba confused

"yes now that i know that your my daughter i what to be what i was suppose to be a long time ago, your father" said the wizard

"fine but please clear my name and tell glinda i miss her" said Elphaba

"mom, grandpa" said Ella

the wizard stared 13 year old Ella and apologized about Madame Morrible

"are we going to go home now then" asked Ella

"i guess so"

"are we still going to come back here to visit though" asked Ella crying

"yes darling we will" said Elphaba

"bye" said everyone crying

they left and went back home and someone was there

"glinda?"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"elphie? I thought you were dead" said glinda  
" i know im sorry i faked it and i came back to say sorry" said elphaba  
" its okay now i forgive you, also why is the wizard here" said glinda confused  
" i am her father and i am going to make things right with her and oz" said an annoyed wizard  
"oh wow" said glinda acting like she's listening

After an hour passed the wizard made his return and told oz about him being the wicked witches father and that she is no longer wicked. the people of oz were happy that she was no longer wicked except for bok. they celebrated and ella was being ignored ever since they came back to oz. no one noticed her and she decided to take a walk around the feilds. while she was walking the hit her head on a dozen corn slalks and bumped into a scarecrow.

"watch it miss" said the scarecrow  
" oh sorry i wasn't looking at were i was going" said ella  
" its ok, im fiyero and you are" said fiyero  
" im ella nice to meet you" said ella

when fiyero saw ella he thought she was elphaba but this was a different girl. he didnt know what to do so he just asked her:

" is your mom be any chance elphaba" asked fiyero  
" yes actually as you can tell. you know mom said that when i before i was born my dad was dragged to this feild and killed him. he actually has the same name as you." said ella  
" i am that same fiyero my darling ella" said fiyero hugging her  
"mom siad you died" said ella  
" i know but i couldn't be a father because look at me" said fiyero

they kept on talking and ella got fiyero to agree to come back home with her. she also told him about what happened. he was shocked about the wizard and elphaba. when they got home the party was over. ella told everyone that this was fiyero her dad elphaba started to cry. elphaba and fiyero got married a month later and had the family they wanted, no more madame morrible and they had frequent isits to storybrooke. elphaba got her happy ending and her true love.

the end


End file.
